Feelings and Emotions
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Hilary and Callen's real feelings come out. female!Harry/Callen


**Title:** Feelings and Emotions  
**Pairing(s):** G. Callen/Hilary Potter  
**Setting:** AU, post-_Deathly Hallows_ and _NCIS: LA _season three  
**Warning(s):** alternate universe, female!Harry (Hilary), het, mild violence, mild _NCIS: LA_ season three spoilers, and mild blood and gore  
**Words:** ~2,500

**Summary:** Hilary and Callen's real feelings come out.

* * *

**Feelings and Emotions**

Hilary Potter rolled over when her cell phone started ringing. She reached out, blindly trying to find it. Where was her cell phone? As she started to grow more frustrated, her hand found the cell phone. She grabbed it. Not even bothering to look at the screen, Hilary answered the call.

"Hello?" she greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning, Unspeakable Potter," greeted the voice of Hetty Lange.

Hilary bit back a groan as she forced herself to sit up. "Good morning, Hetty," she said, trying to sound polite. Anytime of the day was too early for Hetty Lange. "What can I do for you?"

"Your presence is required at thirteen-hundreds," Hetty said.

Hilary sighed. "I'll be there at twelve-fifty," she promised.

"I'll want my usual," Hetty said before hanging up.

Hilary tossed the cell phone onto the bed next to her. Releasing another sigh, she forced herself to get up and leave the bed. She picked up her discard underwear and a random shirt from the floor and slipped the items on.

She walked around the bedroom, and stopped in front of the dresser. She pulled a drawer opened and looked at the clothing items. A snort escaped her as she realized the irony of the situation. They weren't even dating, but she had a drawer of things at his place.

Hilary shook her head and grabbed a few things before making her way to the bathroom. In there, she turned the shower on and stripped before jumping under the warm spray. She washed her hair before rising her body. When she done, Hilary turned the water off and grabbed a towel while climbing out of the shower.

Quickly, Hilary dried off. She pulled on a new pair of underwear and a bra on before slipping into a pair blue-denim skinny jeans. Next she pulled on a tie-dyed pink-purple tank top and a black off-the-shoulders jumper. She hung the towel up before leaving the bathroom.

When she returned to the bedroom, she grabbed her cell phone off of the bed. She made the bed the muggle way before leaving the room. She stopped to pull on her pair of suede, slouch black ankle boots. Before leaving the house, she collected her tote bag from the living room.

Outside she climbed into her silver Maybach. It was a little after ten, giving her about an hour before she needed to get to Headquarters. As she drove along, Hilary slid a pair of glasses on the Los Angeles sun beat down on her. As a Brit, she wasn't use to the sun. Rain, and overcast weather were normal to her, and what she was used to.

After a short drive, Hilary pulled into Starbucks parking lot. She parked her car and climbed out. She removed her sunglasses as she headed into Starbucks. Once she got inside, Hilary got in line. As she waited, she pulled her cell phone out and started playing a game of Angry Birds. It made her wait seem shorter.

"What can I get you, ma'm?" the barista asked with a smile.

"Grande white mocha," she replied.

The barista scribbled the order down and rung Hilary up. She paid and left a small tip in the tip-jar. The wait for her order was only a few minutes. With her drink in hand, Hilary walked over to a table and sat down. She placed her bag on the floor and pulled out her iPad. The next forty minutes passed with Hilary roaming the internet.

When forty minutes had passed, Hilary returned her iPad to her tote bag and got up. Before leaving, she ordered a drink for Hetty. The drive to Headquarters took fifteen minutes. She parked her car in the staff parking lot before climbing out. She collected both coffee drinks and her tote bag before heading into the building. Inside of the building, she headed straight for Hetty's desk.

"Thank you, Unspeakable Potter," Hetty said when Hilary appeared in front of her with Starbucks. Hetty took the coffee drink and took a long sip before setting it down on her desk.

Hilary stood in front of woman's desk, waiting for whatever she was supposed to do next. She knew Hetty rather well since the older woman had mentored her for a few years.

"You've been called in to replace Agent Blye for the next two weeks," Hetty announced. "She's attending special training in DC."

Hilary sighed, but agreed. It wasn't uncommon for Hetty to call Hilary and ask her to substitute for other agents or take some assignments. Hilary's status as an Unspeakable and as The Conqueror made it easy for her to help Hetty.

Hilary spent the next several minutes with Hetty, talking about the team Hilary latest assignments. When it was time, Hilary followed Hetty upstairs to what looked like the electronic room. There was a giant screen on one wall with a number of computers around. Hetty wondered off, leaving Hilary alone with a short redheaded female and a taller blonde haired male.

The male was five foot six inches with lean build. His blonde hair was short and spiky, and he wore a pair of black glasses. He was dressed rather casually in jeans and a graphic tee. He stared at Hilary.

The female was five foot with an average build. She had short red hair, and her eyes were dark. She dressed more business-casual in a pair of black slacks, a grey blouse, and a pair of black kitten heels.

"I'm Hilary Potter," she said, holding a hand out. "I'll be filling in for Agent Blye."

"Eric Beale," the blonde said, shaking her hand.

"Nell Jones," the female said, taking the offered hand. "Welcome."

Hilary offered the pair a smile.

"Excuse me," Eric muttered as he felt the room. He walked off towards the stairs, and let out a high-pitched whistle before returning.

" . . . all I'm saying is, what will _I _do? Kensi's not here, so I'm down a partner," said a male with shaggy blonde hair as he entered the room with two other males. The one talking was around five foot eight inches with lean build. His blonde was shaggy in appears and his eyes were blue. He was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a tee.

"You'll live, Deeks," said one of the other males. This guy was over five foot seven inches with a muscular build and dark skin. His head was shaved and his eyes were darks. He wore a pair of jeans, and long-sleeved muscular shirt. By the way he walked and carried himself, Hilary knew he had military training of some kind.

"Who knows?" joked the other male with a smirk. He was a little shorter than the black guy with a slightly muscular build. His hair was a dirty blonde color and short, and his eyes were blue, and he had light facial around his face. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

Hilary's eyes widened at the sight of the last man. She knew him _very_ well. It was hard not to since she had woken up at his house, and they had been sleeping together on-and-off for four years. She took a deep breath and turned away from the three man.

"What have ya got for us, Eric?" G. Callen asked.

Hilary felt her heartbeat quickly.

"Before they begin, I would like to introduce you to Agent Blye's temporary replacement," Hetty announced. "This is Special Agent Hilary Potter."

Hilary turned around and offered the three men an awkward smile.

"Hilary, these are Agents G. Callen and Sam Hanna, and Detective Marty Deeks," Hetty said. "You'll be working with Detective Deeks."

Deeks turned out to be the shaggy haired blonde. He was currently checking her out.

Hilary glanced over at Hanna and Callen. Callen looked at her with _something_ in his blue eyes – that _something_ didn't look good. She sighed. He probably had questions about her line of work. As far as Callen knew she was a travel reviewer – then again that was the cover she used for everyone.

She didn't have too much time to dwell because Eric launched into an explanation about their assignment. There was a double-murder in Petty Officer Rhonda Norse's house, and Petty Office Norse was missing. After the briefing, Hilary headed out with Deeks to the crime scene while Callen and Hanna headed out to talk to people who knew the petty officer.

"My car or yours?" Deeks asked as they entered the parking garage.

"Mine," Hilary replied. She pulled her keys out and pushed the button to unlock the car.

Deeks followed the sound and his eyes widened. "You have a Maybach?" he asked.

"Currently," Hilary answered. She had a number of expensive cars.

Deeks didn't seem to hear her as he walked over to the car and looked at it. "Can I drive?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Hilary wordlessly tossed him the keys. She wasn't possessive of her cars and she was willing to share with others. Since she was working with Deeks for the next two weeks, it made sense to be nice so they could get along better.

Behind them, Callen and Hanna entered the parking garage. They headed for the black Changer.

"Who'd you steal that from, Deeks?" Hanna asked, eyeing the Maybach.

"No one," Deeks replied, climbing into the driver's seat. "Hilary's _nice_."

Hanna glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled before sliding into the passenger's seat.

Deeks backed up out the parking spot and sped off towards the crime scene. While they drove, Deeks started talking, telling Hilary about himself. In return, Hilary shared somethings about herself. Deeks, it turned out, was fond of over sharing. He had a dog name Monty, he loved surfing, and other information that Hilary didn't care to remember. She shared that she was from England and attended a Scottish boarding school, she liked speed, and she close to Hetty. Honestly, Hetty was like her grandmother – an awesome, _badass _grandmother.

**...**

The case had turned out to be some twisted form of a love-triangle, an affair, and selling U.S. boarder secrets to the Mexican cartel. Petty Officer Norse's husband was sleeping with a woman named Nancy Foster, and the petty officer caught them. In a crime of passion, she had killed both before fleeing to her Mexican cartel contact.

The case had ended when Callen, Hanna, Deeks, and Hilary got in a confrontation with members of the cartel. Seven of the ten cartel members were killed, and the other three were arrested. Currently, Callen and Hanna were surveying the building, looking for any other people they might have missed. Deeks and Hilary were surveying the outside.

"Clear," called Deeks from his side of the yard.

Hilary nodded to herself as she finished looking over the backyard. She wasn't seeing anything, but she could sense something. With narrowed green eyes, she looked around with her gun raised. As she looked around, Hilary was vaguely aware of sounds coming from the roof. She ignored it, thinking it was Callen or Hanna. She was proven wrong when she heard the gun shots before something pierced her right shoulder.

She fell to the ground and rolled into the bushes, the only form of cover. Taking a deep breath, Hilary raised her gun and aimed, before firing. The man ran off, causing most of Hilary's shots to miss, but she was able to get him in the leg.

At the sound gun shots, Deeks came running around the building while Hanna and Callen jumped onto the roof.

"Hilary!" Deeks shouted as he caught sight of her in the bushes. He ran over to her and fell to knees.

Hilary had dropped her gun at some point and was now clutching her shoulder. "I need a ride to the hospital," she said, rising her hand a little, which allowed Deeks to see the blood.

His eyes widened. "Hilary was hit!" he yelled, turning to look over his shoulder. He pulled his cell phone out and dialing a number.

Hilary vaguely heard him calling for an ambulance. She closed her eyes in an attempt to dual the pain. Sure, she had been shot before, but it _still_ hurt.

"Hilary, baby, come on," called Callen as he shook her. "Open your eyes."

Hilary snapped her eyes open and glared at him. She wasn't loosing consciousness or anything. It just _hurt_. Looking at him though, she could tell Callen was concerned. His eyes were filled with panic.

"It just hurts," she muttered.

A look of relief passed through his eyes. He moved his hand and a cloth to cover the gun shot wound. He moved her so Hilary was cradled in his arms. She curled in towards his body.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and Hilary was placed on the backboard before being loaded into the ambulance. She noticed Callen joined her and he wasn't wearing a shirt. The journey to the hospital passed in a blur. One of the paramedics asked questions, and Hilary did her best to answer.

When they arrived to the hospital, she was rushed off to get the bullet removed and stitched up. Most of it passed in a blur. At some point Callen disappeared then came back with a new shirt. He didn't leave her side too much.

**...**

The next morning, Hilary was released from the hospital with her arm in a slung. She was cleared to go back to work the next day, and she had an appointment with her healer to sped up the healing of her wound. Since Deeks, Hanna, and Callen had seen her shot, she couldn't get the wound healed magical, but she could use magic to speed up the healing.

When she finished filling out the paperwork, she was surprised to find Callen in her room waiting for her. He greeted with a kiss. Without a word, he untied the hospital gown before helping her get dressed. It turned out that he had brought her some clothes. The jeans and the boots from the day before were fine, but both of her tops were thrown away. Callen had brought a brown layering tank top and brown, light blue, and white plaid shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Hilary finally asked when Callen opened the car door of her Maybach for her. She stood up from the wheelchair and carefully climbed into her car.

Callen helped her put the seatbelt on before he closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"I _needed_ to help," he replied, sliding a key into the ignition. He turned to look at Hilary as he grabbed her hand. "I know _what_ we have, but it means more to me."

Hilary opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when nothing came out. "Same here," she whispered.

Callen – _G_ – smiled and squeezed her hand. "What do you have planned in two weeks?" he asked, releasing her hand to start driving.


End file.
